dungeonforgedgamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Tied'row
The Tied'row are a DFG hybrid race and subspecies of the Tief-elf, mixing the Tiefling and Drow. Description A curious subspecies of the Tief-elf, Tied'row are a result of the coupling of a Tiefling and a Drow. The drow blood seems to have drawn out the infernal taint present in Tieflings and empowered it, creating a being far more diabolical than either parent. Their skin tones range from a bleak grey to a midnight black, giving them good camoflague in the Underdark, or a surface night. A long, slender tail grows from the base of their spine and is tipped with vicious looking barbs, although in reality they act somewhat similarly to a spider's web producing glands. Intimidating horns grow tall from their forhead, effectively shading blood-red orbs that the Tied'row use as eyes. It is not uncommon for a Tied'row to possess long, needle-like teeth and fearsome claws for tearing into any who displease them. Tied'row may also display an odd range of mutations, varying between individuals, they may have multiple eyes, shards of black carapace on their limbs, the ability to salivate a weak acid and more. Tied'row are quite renown for possessing a strong inclination towards sadism, more than likely toying with, and tormenting their foes rather than outright killing them. They are also fond of hiding somewhere above their "prey," using their amazing climbing ability, and picking them off with arrow or spell while the "prey" is none the wiser as to the identiy of its attacker. Stats Height: 5'6" - 6'1" Weight: 130 - 180lb Ability boosts: +2 Intelligence, +2 Dexterity Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Darkvision Languages: Common, Elven Skill bonuses: +2 Stealth, +2 Dungeoneering Racial Traits Weblurker's respite: Tied'row sleep as any other race do, but should a creature of their size or smaller approach within 5 squares, they may awaken and attack. Predator's mentality: Gain +2 to movement if moving towards a bloodied foe. Survival of the Fittest: If an enemy would bloody you, make a saving throw, if you succeed, take half damage from the attack. Infernal Arachnophobia: When creating your character, choose between Silkstride Trap or Hellish Intervention, this choice remains throughout your character's life. Powers SILKSTRIDE TRAP racial power You lay down a broad web, ready to trap any foolish enough to approach you. *Encounter *Minor Action *Close burst 3 Effect: You create an area in a close burst 3 that lasts 1d4+Dex mod actions. Any creature that enters the area become immobilised (save ends). HELLISH INTERVENTION racial power Your blood boils with such ferocity as you fight, that the denizens of the hells see fit to bestow upon you a blessing. *Encounter *Standard Action *Personal Effect: Gain 1d4+Int mod temporary hitpoints, each temporary hitpoint granted in this fashion deals one point of necrotic damage when removed by enemy attack. Uses Play as a Tied'row if you want to... *Be conniving, cruel and evil. *Be able to terminate your opponents in safety. *Play as a race that excels as a rogue, warlord or wizard Category:4e Category:Race Category:Custom Race Category:Tiefling Category:Drow Category:Tied'row